jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fang Order
The Fang Order The Order of the Fangs, or The Fang Order, is the established allied Tribes of Gnashfang, Silverfang and Shadowfang during an uncounted number of years(Due to its hidden and undisclosed Nature), and has been growing to the status it has now. The Order orginates from what the Fang-Kobolds have told to be, Frosfyre Isle. and from what they have revealed, makes Lagnarium's Frozen Isle to be a Desert, compared to Frosfyre Isle's Cold Climate. The Order was Established, and Based in 'The Fang Hold', which, was Orignally Found by the Gnashfangs, Lost and abandoned, the Fang's Made it their Home, The Silvers have Speculated that this was just a Large Outpost, to some unknown Race or civilzation, the ruins are told to seem to date back before Lagnarium Isle Was Explored. System of Law The Fang Order, formed its own Specific Law, Goverment, and Dealings. Most of Its Goverment, is Ruled by The Elders, a group of Three, each representing the Thre Main Branches of the fang, The Gnashfang Elder, being the More superior of the Three, the system is that of a Three-Clan Triumvirate type of Goverment which works for them, and has been done this way, for the majority of the Order's Creation and, to much great sucess. 'The Fang Elders' 'Gnashfang Elders:' Zerix Gnashfang(Current) Krix Gnashfang(Former,MIA) 'Silverfang Elders:' Syrisi Silverfang(Current) Zeeril Silverfang(Retired) 'Shadowfang Elders:' Zerix Gnashfang(Current-StewardSubsititute) Fissk Shadowfang(Former,Traitor) History of The Fangs Before The Fang Order Before the forming of the three Fang Clans. the Fang Clans, amongst the many other Tribes on the Isle they Now Occupy, were Waring with themselves. the isle, was split between Goblins, and Kobolds. Twelve Goblin Tribes occupied half the Isle, whilst ten kobold Tribes were forced into the Frozen wastes of the isle(thoguh the entire isle was covered in winter, the Frozen Wastes of the Isle, were similar to a Desert, in the peak of Summer, only Cold) For Years apon years, war raged on, the goblins were Strong, and brutal, but the Kobolds were cunning and used stealth, and their willpower helped them to fight and eventually the Kobold tribes won the brutal war, but the kobolds turned their anger their Animal rage to themselves, and civil war broke. the fighting lasted in stalemate, for uncountable years, some kobolds say this is possibly one of the reasons their isle remained unexplored by humans or other races, early attempts from humans, resulted in their deaths from being caught in between the Kobolds Fury. the humans, gave up their attempts figuring it to be too dangerous. The Kobolds raged war for another century, untill 'The Saviors' Came. Three Dragons, the Gold; Gnas'virang, The Silver, Silv'irang, and The Copper, Shadiv'ryng "Tricks" as he was called. The Dragons came, and the Kobolds in their Awe and supersitition, believed them to be Gods come to punish them. However, the Dragons began to Order the kobolds, and soon years later, the kobolds learned to bring themselves together Three Tribes stood out among the others, these tribes were; Wytewing, Feywyrm and, Wyrmraith, who Later adapted to the Dragons, and in respect, changed their names to Gnashfang, Silverfang, and Shadowfang. The Tribes of The Order The Main Tribes Clan Gnashfang The gnashfangs are known typically as the leaders and are best known for their Warriors and fine afinity towards Battling aswell as,being the ones who aided the most in banding the other Tribes, although Highly respected by the other clans, many of the lesser clans, and the two other high clans have mixed feelings about the way they are handling the Position of the Next Leader to step up as of Fissk's Betrayal, and Krix's Disapperance. Clan Silverfang The Silverfangs have always had the afinity towards magic, and a sharp tounge, they are the diplomats, and merchants, they are the second most influencial of the Head Clans, first being, The Gnashfangs. Clan Shadowfang The Shadowfangs have always been the most flexiable, when it comes to what they specialize in, currently, they are known as the Scouts, and explorers, and make the best bodyguards that keep to the shadows, in recent times however, the majority of the clans and tribes have grown to distrust the Shadows, mainly due to the Previous shadowfang Elder, Fissk Shadowfang, attacking and nearly killing the Gnash-Elder Leader with His own creation; the Fang bang, this aided in causing lack of a true Leaderfigure, as Krix's Brother Zerix Gnashfang, has taken up both Shadow and Gnashfang Elder positions, untill the time a head for the Shadowfang could be Named. The Lesser Tribes Tribe Nytefang Nytefang is a part of Shadowfang, but it is uncertain for how long they will stay with the Fangs in general, they Strongly Support Fissk, as they know the truth of his Reasoning to Eliminate the Fangs he believes are 'Corrupt' and 'Murderous'. Though they don't say this Openly. Tribe Lytefang Lytefang is a part of Gnashfang, and aid in keeping the Peace, most guards and political leaders come from this Tribe. Though keeping the peace, they usually bump heads with Nytefang, due to the two Tribes oppsite beliefs, but not enough to cause the Order a great instablity. Tribe Syrrfang Syrrfang is a Part of Silverfang, the most ungifted, yet most wises of the lesser tribes, they are credited with being tutors and even the Silver Elder is known to seek their guidiance from time to time. Tribe Voifang Voifang is a Part of Shadowfang, and served as Fissk's Personal Elite Guards, when Fissk Denounced the Fang Elders, the Voifang Stood by him and it is rumored they traveled with him to the Lagnarium Isle. Recently the Fang's have begun using the Phrase, "Never Trust a Voi", against some of the Voifangs who were stil loyal to the Fang Order. (its more popular in the Silver and Gnash then Shadow for obvious reasons) Tribe Frostfang Frostfang is a Part of Silverfang, and are known as the most Extremly gifted in magic, specificly, they are known best for Cryomancy the magic and Study of Ice.(Silverfangs of this Tribe of Origin, dislike the Glacii for the simple reason, "They gives Us True Ice Mystics, a Bad Name.." Tribe Ironfang Ironfang is a Part of Gnashfang, and are known as the source of all of the Fang's Weapons and Armor, it is rumored that together with a Silverfang Mystic, they Forged one of their Strongest Weapons, The Fang Blade, used by Krix Gnashfang, during his late Days after the Isle, the Blade was lost along with Krix, and has never been seen again. Fang-Kobold Inventions The 'Fang Bang' - Created by Fissk Shadowfang, the Fang Bang was a highly Flamable and Explosive Liquid which normally is held in small vials, and could used as either a throwing item, or held withen a glass Arrow which both results being a High-yeild Explosive similar to a Fireball like effect, and a rather Large deafening Bang, which resulted in the name 'Fang-Bang' it is commonly used in Arrows, and is more popular with Shadowfangs and/or Ranged weaponists. Fang-fire Chili - This 'chili' which was created, or more correctly, 'Improved' by Krix Gnashfang, was the Gnashfangian Version of Revak's 'Firestorm Chili' the effects could be highly dangerous and is something of a delicacy in Gnashfang Culture, Krix has made Cookie versions of this, however in recent times, the recipe for creating the Cookies and chili have been all but lost.(Trust Me, Its For the Best..) Fang Shrooms - The Fangs, are known for farming Mushrooms and it is a Profitable Buisness for the Underfang Colony, The Shrooms are considered to be useful as food, Posions, and - For humans, it can also be a Highly addictive, but extremely deadly Drug (Badgers are also highly attracted to them, and as such, could only be farmed in deep caves or far from the reaches of badgers) The Civil War //OOC: This is currently going to be on going in The New Project// In Recent Times, Fissk Shadowfang has Declared all out War against The Fang Order, and to his banner, Tribe Nytefang has finally succumbed and joined up along with half of Tribe Voifang, forming the bulk of his Armies and has called his new alliance, The Shadow-Scaled. It is unknown however who would be the clear victor but seeing as The Shadow-Scales make use of stealth and backstabing tactics as their advantage and the Fangs being easy Military-able, the war could go on for Years, and possiby for a decade or more. In addition several groups of fangs wander the wilderness, independant from both sides. Occasionally aligning themselves with Barbarian Clans or other groups. OCC Note: Those who Want to Play a 'Fang-kobold' (Fang-Born) - As Far as Roleplaying, they are as diffrent and wide ranged as Humans, with their system of Clans, being trouble some. - You could play which ever clan you want, shadowfang, silver, or Gnashfang, however gnashfang is tricky, and better suited to those who know how to play a leader figure or have a natural talent of being friendly.(In Krix's Case, he was Well Loved) - now, here is where it gets tricky, and where their personality or how they act come from, The Lesser Tribe they were hatched to. you can pick from any of the Lesser-tribe names listed. -Alignment wise, Most fangs tend to stay near or around Neutral, gnashfangs tend to go towards, True Neutral, Neutral Good, lawful Neutral. Silverfangs, tend to be around the Same as the Gnashfangs. Shadowfangs, tend to be around True neutral, or, little Chaotic Neutral here or there. Most fangs who are Exiled, or Betrayed them, tend to favor the Neutral Evil, Lawful Evils This is all just to help better those who want to play the Fangs, and help to better get into the Lore of being a Fang, (a Fang-Kobold, not knowing the Greatest Kobold Adventuer to first Step onto the lagnarium Isle(Krix) would be a problem. they'd probably cover this in Fang-School's History Class) You Don't have to Follow this, it would just help you start off prepared then just going "uhh.. oh yeahs" "errm.. oh yeah Krix.. yeah. he was.. yeaah! thats yip yips" >.> We don't have to Yip all the time, fangs are actually pretty smart and barely have S's at the end of each word, silverfangs being more magic talented tend to have less S's i their sentences.